


Лебединая

by mynameisEmma



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, OOC, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Элайджа сказал однажды, в мимолётном порыве восхищения, что Хлоя словно лебедь, воплощённый в почти человеческом создании.И верность у неё тоже лебединая.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski





	Лебединая

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада негрубой критике и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7152819

Таких как Хлоя на загородной вилле Камски много, и всё же она здесь одна.

Ей незачем всматриваться в зеркала, льнуть к огромным панорамным окнам, искать что-то среди зыбких непостоянных карминовых волн бассейна, чтобы увидеть собственное отражение. Нужно только заглянуть в лицо очередной пустышке, и внешность Хлои, скопированная со скучной конвейерной дотошностью, предстанет как на ладони.

Нестерпимая синева широко распахнутых глаз, мякоть розовых губ, притягательная хрупкость тонких запястий и изящного горла, холст идеальной молочно-белой кожи, на котором так правильно и уместно смотрелись бы фиалковые бутоны синяков, неосторожные брызги родинок и веснушек, но им, увы, там нет места. Красота, воспевающая робкое дыхание юности, застывшее в веках, что никогда не будет осквернена временем. Элайджа сказал однажды, в мимолётном порыве восхищения, что Хлоя словно лебедь, воплощённый в почти человеческом создании.

_И верность у неё тоже лебединая._

Обыватель вряд ли бы отличил Хлою от миллионов более совершенных копий, продаваемых Киберлайф с год от года растущим успехом, но она знает, что особенная: именно ей Элайджа доверяет планировать свой распорядок дня, доступ к личной почте, бытовые интимные мелочи вроде бритья и уборки постели.

И именно её, самой первой Хлои, касались его пальцы, перебирая внутренности, во время финальной проверки перед тем, как она сделала свой ненастоящий вдох и стала тем пределом, что навсегда разделил мир надвое.

Хлоя услышала об этом во время диалога Элайджи с интервьюером после превосходного завершения теста Тьюринга, потрясшего человечество. В тот момент такая маленькая, незначительная деталь, выхваченная из обрывка фразы, предназначавшейся не ей, не вызвала никакого отклика, лишь записалась на жёсткий диск. Теперь же начала отдаваться в груди терпкой иррациональной _гордостью_ при каждом воспроизведении воспоминания, превратившись в драгоценность.

Хлоя хранит её в личном ларце памяти, больше похожим на ящик Пандоры, вместе с остальными чрезвычайно важными пустяками: тем, как чётко проступает складка между сведённых к переносице бровей на строгом лице, когда Элайджа задумчив или работает, как он улыбается в редкие моменты опьяняющего счастья некрасивой, отталкивающей людей улыбкой, как смотрит ей прямо в глаза, отдавая приказы, или даже как повышает голос, когда постоянное чужое присутствие где-то на периферии становится раздражающим.

Пустой сентиментальный мусор, удалить который не хватает сил.

Иногда Элайджа запирается на всю ночь с одной из более модифицированных моделей. Хлоя неслышно приникает к тёмному дорогому дереву, кажущемуся прочнее возведённых системой стен, и её чуткий слух улавливает низкие хриплые стоны и стыдливые тихие всхлипы. Внутри будто бы гулко ухает гладкий горячий камешек. Примитивная мелочная _ревность._ Хлоя не может понять, как близкая ему, чем кто бы то ни было, она неизменно оказывается за чертой закрытых дверей.

Но хуже всего не это.

Хуже всего ужас при мысли о том, что с ней станет, когда Элайджа умрёт. Тогда её любовь, глупая, слепая, неправильная, не купированная своевременно и проросшая дикими цветами сквозь гранитные плиты в Чертогах Разума, захлестнёт с головой, оглушит нестройной лебединой песней, и Хлоя, не выдержав натиска всех этих убивающих чувств, просто отключится.

Ведь без Элайджи нет и её.

Поэтому она благодарна просто за то, что он позволяет ей быть рядом с собой своей извечной безмолвной ассистенткой с вежливой улыбкой на устах, принимая помощь, когда понадобится, позволяет любить лебединой, уничтожающей любовью и чувствовать себя _живой._

Этого достаточно.


End file.
